Something that doesn't completely suck
by Punk-Rock-Chick02
Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone annoying as hell. But maybe this person can convince her that school is something that doesnt comepletely suck, especially when you have the perfect guy by your side. RobRae
1. The first day of school

Something that doesn't completely suck…

Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone who appears to be a migraine just waiting to happen. But maybe this 'certain person' can convince her that school is something that doesn't completely suck…especially when you got the guy of your dreams by your side. RobRae

Warning: If you don't like this pairing just don't read.

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story ever! So please go easy on me! Hehe. Anyways, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it chapter by chapter. We wouldn't want a forty seven paged one shot do we:P So…the summary pretty much explains everything. There will be more stuff like parties, projects, prom, and other crazy happenings on future chapters! This chapter may be a bit boring, but it will get better, I swear! Reviews, and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames are accepted but flames about the pairing will be left for a suckish monkey named bob to crap on. So, it's time for the (as usual) pointless disclaimer. Who's the idiot who invented it anyway?

Disclaimer: What kind of moron would think I own the teen titans? Besides, if I did own them, I wouldn't be as broke as some homeless guy who is addicted to the teen titans and lives in a box across the street and performs with a monkey who happens to suck badly at dancing and pleasing people, and end up having pineapples thrown at me because of my suckish monkey named bob, who is the cause of all these pineapple scars across my face and is the main reason for my brokeness because I don't have enough money to purchase a freakin monkey who doesn't happen to be a suckish monkey named bob who will crap on all flames about this pairing! …

To sum it all up: I don't own the Teen titans. I just own my suckish monkey named bob.

* * *

Chapter one: The first day of school

The first day of school is rough, and everyone can be pretty harsh. Especially to the new kid.

She got off her bike as she readied herself for a day of pure humiliation.

"You'll get through this raven. Just ignore them. All of…_them_." Her face changed at the last word as she saw those preps pointing and laughing at her.

Maybe it was her outfit? Maybe her loose jeans and fit black top weren't good enough to look at? Oh my Gosh! She totally had to go back home and dress up in a pink mini skirt and bra so she could look like a total slut in front of everyone!

Yeah, right. She couldn't care less about the way she looked.

This is Raven were talking about, after all.

She tightened her grip on her bag, as if she were nervous.

Wait.

Raven?

Nervous?

There's no way in hell she could be nervous. I mean, after transferring from one school to another every single year, she had gotten used to it. But this was just…_different._

She walked through the noisy crowd, staring blankly at her feet. She didn't know anyone. She's always been known as the Goth girl of every school she's been in anyway. She was always the 'unapproachable' one. So this time, she was sure that she would earn that reputation again.

Her mind trailed of to god knows where, as she went passed the guys who were currently checking out the hot Goth chick. Her beauty could not be compared to anyone in this school. She had soft purple hair, a fair complexion, amethyst eyes, and a curvaceous body to go with everything else. She was practically like a big juicy piece of meat in the eyes of all these wild men.

"Lookin' good, babe." A man with a deep voice said behind her. She quickly turned to see the idiot she would gladly beat the crap out of.

"Leave me alone." She told him, clearly annoyed at his face.

"Wanna make out?" He talked to her with a lit cigarette in his mouth, the smoke making her cough. She quickly turned her back. _'Calm down Raven…emotions are pointless…absolutely pointless…'_ She thought to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stood up and walked towards her.

"One more step, and I'll-"

"You'll what? Date me?" Then he took one more step, and his companions laughed behind her.

"Fuck off." She screamed. The giggles stopped at once, and they went silent as all eyes were focused at the two.

He was a bit taken back. Her attitude definitely didn't match her beauty. And with that he retreated. She walked as fast and as far away as she could from that moron.

'_Stupid guy. Stupid men. Stupid school. Stupid life…' _She just knew that she would hate this school. Her parents just had to make her study here, thinking that it was the school's fault she didn't have more than one friend. "I hope I don't get myself into any more crap today." She told herself, completely forgetting where she was going. Then her thoughts were cut short when she bumped into something hard.

Heh. Guess she spoke too soon.

"Ow." She growled as she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, gesturing her to take his hand.

"Here." She gave him her books instead; she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Um, Sorry, I just didn't notice you there, and-"

"Nobody notices me." She smoothed out her crumpled shirt, and stared at the ground which she tried hard to find incredibly interesting at the moment.

"Uh…guess the least I could do is help you with your books!" He held up her books, and grinned at the dark lady.

"No thanks." She reached for the books in his hand but he jerked it away.

"C'mon! You're new here right?"

"Oh, not at all. In fact, I know everyone here, and they're all my friends." She blurted out sarcastically in a faker than fake tone with annoyance written all over her face.

"Hmm…the sarcastic type, huh? We need more girls like you around here."

"Girls like me?" She raised her eyebrow at him, taking offense in what he had just said.

"Yeah, girls as sarcastic and as beautiful as you!" He replied sheepishly.

"Be careful if you don't want to end up missing your left arm." She threatened and started to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked innocently.

"Give them to me." She demanded, turning around to face him.

"Nope. Only on one condition."

"No." Was her only reply.

"Okay then. Who wants my books!" He screamed to the huge crowd of girls behind them.

"MEEEEE!" They all ran towards him screaming like pink preppy Britney spears clones spawned from the never ending depths of hell.

"So…"

"Fine." She quickly answered as the girls were getting closer.

"Do you promise?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes." She yelled at him, still managing to keep her monotonous voice.

"Hmmm…let me think…"

"Do you really want us to die like this?"

"I dunno. I don't mind being crushed by a sea of pink stilettos as long as I'm with you." He chuckled at how stupid he sounded.

"Aw, I'm touched." She said again with sarcasm. "Really." She added with her monotone back and a look on her face that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-give-them-to-me-NOW'.

"Okay, fine." He finally gave in. "Sorry! I forgot I needed these books for school! Silly me!" He yelled to the crowd of girls who were now just a foot away from him.

"IT'S OKAY!" They all accepted this as if it were a perfectly logical reason. Heh. Preps don't need brains to live anyway.

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"My fans!" He grinned at these two words. Yep, he was the most popular guy at school. He's the kind of guy who would drown in love letters every time he opens his locker on Valentine's Day. Didn't she know how lucky she was to be talking to him right now?

"Well, that's a miracle. Who could possibly like an arrogant jerk like you?" She said stoically, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I dunno…maybe them?" He replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever." Then she started to walk away.

"You're forgetting something again!" He couldn't wait to tell her the condition.

"What?" She asked for the second time, with her back still turned on him.

"Your condition. You have to hang out with me the whole day, and we'll see if you'll still think of me as an arrogant and incredibly handsome jerk!" He gave her a cocky grin, and she just shook her head in frustration.

This boy was really starting to get on her nerves.

Really.

She sighed in defeat. "Just don't talk to me and we'll be fine." He just stared at her, amused. Since girls would just throw themselves onto him, he was so used to getting anyone he wanted. But this girl was just plain stubborn.

"Guess we should get going." He flashed her one of his killer smiles that anyone could die for. He was handsome. No, he was gorgeous. He had spiky black hair, deep blue eyes, a good body and one hell of a smile. She couldn't possibly turn down this charming guys offer. I mean, he's the only one who's been nice to her today, so what the hell? One day wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I'm Robin, by the way. Robin Grayson." He introduced himself, trying hard to sound like James bond but desperately failed at it as he took his hand out.

"I'm Raven Roth…" She gently shook his hand, and that one simple touch sent chills up her spine. What the hell did that just mean?

"Hmm…I'm robin; you're raven, two names of a bird, and we're both incredibly good looking. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? He teased and raised both his eyebrows.

"I'm ugly. And have you ever heard of a coincidence?"

'_But you're beautiful…'_ He kept his thoughts to himself and pretended not to hear her first two words. "I was sorta going for destiny…but…anyways, nice to meet you Rae." He smiled.

"No nicknames."

"Okay…_Raven_." He emphasized her name jokingly and smiled again. Couldn't he just stop charming her with his smiles?

"So…may I tour you around the school?" He asked.

"Do I have any other choice?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope." He replied with a silly grin on his face.

"Let's just get this over with…" She shook her head and massaged her temples. This was going to be a long day.

"So what's your first class?" He was carrying her books, and they walked side by side. Catching all the attention of the guys and girls around the halls.

"Biology."

"Awesome! We're in the same class!" He smiled that smile of his again. While faint female whispers could be heard that sounded a lot like 'who is that girl, why is he smiling at her and carrying her books!'

"Oh, what great joy. This is the happiest day of my life." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll make sure that it's gonna be, raven." He winked at her at the end of this sentence.

"I have to go to my locker…you…go ahead." She needed to get him off her back. He was really annoying.

"No, no! I'll go with you. What's your locker number?" He just had to insist. She took out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and opened it up. "Locker number…66…6?" She stared at the piece of paper.

"Figures." He shrugged and chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"You shut up." She gave out a small laugh and headed to the locker of hell. They walked the halls searching left and right for her locker. They found it near the water fountain next to the principal's office. (Dun dun dun!)

"My locker number is 666 and it's next to the principal's office. And today, I'm stuck with an extremely annoying guy." She glanced at robin, who appeared to be pouting. "This must be my lucky day." She concluded.

She opened up her locker and grabbed her books away from his hands.

"Yeah, you gotta consider yourself lucky being with such an attractive guy like me for the whole day." He fired back egotistically, while he put his hands in his pocket, waiting for her to get her biology books.

"You're the most humble guy I've ever met, you know." She smirked at her sarcastic remark.

"And you're the kindest girl I've ever met in my life." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah, right." And after their small talk, they decided to walk to class before they could get into trouble.

"Would you want me to carry your books?" He asked politely.

"No."

"Even if I told you that I wanted to?"

"No."

"Even if I said 'please'?"

"No."

"Even if I got down on one knee and begged you to let me?" And with that being said, he knelt down before her in front of _everyone_. I mean, _everyone_. And _everyone_ watched their _every_ move.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Uhh…Getting down on one knee and begging you to let me carry your books?" He answered with a smile.

"Stand up. You're embarrassing yourself." _'Not to mention me.'_ She thought to herself quietly. Meanwhile, in front of a locker filled with pink bunny stickers, rainbows, and pictures of Robin. Robin's act caught the full attention of a certain blonde haired girl. Who now appeared to be very, very unhappy.

"What is he doing to her!" She asked, fists clenched, and her face green with envy.

"Umm…kneeling…?" A pink-haired girl replied hesitantly.

"No jinx! I mean, just _why_ is _he_ with _her_? That-that bitch!-that stupid ugly Robbie-poo stealer! He's supposed to love me!" She began shaking jinx violently.

"Kitten, it's not my fault they're together!" She answered, waving her arms in the air.

"OH! So now they're together! She's just the new kid, nobody likes her! Especially my Robbie-poo!" She managed to scream at her cowering friend through her clenched teeth. And while kitten vented out all her anger on poor little jinx, raven was currently trying to convince robin to stop before he made a fool of himself _and_ her. Not like he already did…

"Fine! Here are my stupid books! Now get up!" She finally yelled, tossing her books in his arms.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! Good raven!" He yelled idiotically to her.

'_I feel a heading coming…' _She shook her head again. They walked in silence, with robin occasionally glancing at raven who was ignoring him like he was just some invisible person carrying her books. Maybe he did something wrong? (Hell yeah you did.) Maybe he really did embarrass her. (Yeah, being stared at by everyone with a guy kneeling before you is SO not embarrassing.) He _had_ to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

AN: So…how was it? Please tell me what you think! Who knows? Maybe if I get enough reviews, I would actually be inspired to update! More to come next chapter! BB, Star, and Cy will appear on the next chapter, as well as other characters. Sorry for the repetative mention of my suckish monkey named bob! (there it goes again!) Yeah. He doesnt even exist so...yeah...Hope my story was something that doesn't completely suck! Hehehe…I am so lame (dies) So, you guys know what to do… 

(Press that little button down there and candy will come out, I swear!)


	2. The Trip To The Principal's Office

Something that doesn't completely suck…

Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone annoying as hell. But maybe this 'certain person' can convince her that school is something that doesn't completely suck, especially when you got the guy of your dreams by your side. RobRae

Warning: If you don't like this pairing just don't read!

Author's note: Hey, I'm back with another crappy chapter for my crappy story! (How exciting…yeah, right.) Thanks a lot for those who read and reviewed my story! Sorry for the OOC-ness (is that even a word?) of Robin! Since he never became a teen titan in my story, I decided to make him not-obsessed-with-slade-ish, egotistical about his looks, and just plain un-robin-y…? Okay, I'll just stop now before I make up even more words that don't exist! And I also noticed some errors in my last chapter, like when I put 'heading' instead of 'head ache' Apparently, I must've been in stupid mode when I typed that chapter! Forgive me for that! (Slaps herself) So…I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you, just to make it up to you guys! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…if I did, there would be a season six! Now…don't you just wish I _really_ owned them! Heh. A girl can dream, can't she? (sobs)

Chapter two: The trip to the Principal's office

_They walked in silence, with robin occasionally glancing at raven, who was ignoring him like he was just some invisible person carrying her books. Maybe he did something wrong? Maybe he really did embarrass her. He had to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

_

"R-raven…?" He swallowed hard, basically preparing himself for whatever violence she may do to him. For all he knows, he could be sent to Alaska…

End up with three broken ribs…

Find himself in another dimension…

Have his guts ripped out…

Hopefully he wouldn't have his eyes pecked out…but if that happens, he's just gonna have to learn to live with it…

He could have his arms chewed off though…

…or…

"I'm not mad." This was all she said. Our Bird boy was relieved; he thought she would never talk to him again.

"Really?" He could just go ecstatic right now, but he refrained from doing that to avoid more fights with her. (That's a good idea:P)

"Yeah, so just shut up before I hate you again." She gave him a faint smile, and he answered back with an idiotic grin on his face. The classroom was up ahead, raven took a deep breath.

"Ladies first." Robin smiled and held the class room door open for her.

"You're such a suck up." She got the books robin handed to her and entered.

"Thanks for the compliment." Robin said as they both entered only to come face to face with…(dundundunnnnnn) an old teacher.

Scary.

"You're late." The teacher shot them a glare, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Grayson, take a seat. And…_you_…introduce yourself." The old woman raised her right brow and watched raven as she made her way to the front of the class.

"I'm Raven Roth." After these three words, she immediately walked to the back seat of the classroom.

"Do you not _know_ what _introduce_ means? Get back here, and do it properly this time!"

The teacher yelled at her and everyone went dead silent. No one in the school has the courage to argue with Mrs. Crat. _No one._

"I'm Raven Roth. A new student in case you didn't notice. I _was_ looking forward to studying here, but apparently, the biology teachers here are real bitches." She smirked at her teacher's face, which was currently fuming with nothing but pure anger.

"Sit." Mrs. Crat loathed this new student, she absolutely hated her.

"Nice going Raven!" A small green eyed guy complimented her and gave her a high five. "Usually I'm the class clown here, but hey, you got it going on!" Raven sat behind him, it was the only vacant seat anyway…and Robin was two seats away from her. Not like she cared or anything…

"I'm Garfield Logan, by the way! But everyone just calls me Gar. Nice to meet my new seatmate!"

"Yeah…likewise." She replied in a hesitant voice.

"So! Watsup? Do you eat meat? Coz I hate meat, just imagine: Let's say you're eating beef, you're actually eating an actual cow! A cow has feelings too you know! Just think of all the cows who have never had their 'moos' heard! Imagine chewing on a real live cow! The horror! The brutal cow chewing horror!" He screamed dramatically.

'_I'm pretty sure that he isn't aware of how he sounds like a total nut case right now.' _Raven thought to herself.

"Cows shall rule the world someday! And they shall seek revenge and chew all humans of the earth!"

"Do I look like I give a crap about cows ruling the world?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uhh…not sure. Anyways…I'm a vegetarian! Do you like Broccoli? Coz I like broccoli!"

'_God, make him shut the hell up. I'm begging you."_ Raven pled.

"And besides, we should all eat broccoli coz they're evil anyways, you know, like the evil broccoli from the powerpuff girls!"

It was official…

This class was going to take forever…

……………………………………………………………

Approximately forty nine minutes have passed…Gar had finally shut up and everyone was bored to death. Raven had her chin rested on her hand, Gar was drooling on his desk, and robin was flirting with this girl...typical thing for him, since he was the heart throb and all that stuff. He'd probably ditch raven at the end of the day and forget she ever existed. That's just the way boys are anyway.

"And that's how the plant produces food." She could hear the teacher's words, but they all seemed muffled…This is what boredom does to you.

"You may go now, class."

"Raven? Raaeeee! Helllloooo?" Gar waved his hand in front of her face. Raven noticed this and her head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Earth to Raven! Biology's over!" He said, waving his arms in the air.

"Right…" She grabbed her books, stuffed them in her bag and she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Raven!"

"What now…?" She mumbled, as Robin walked towards her. "What's your next class?"

"Geography."

"Oh, crap!" He smacked his forehead in disappointment. And Gar was now just staring out the window singing to the birds.

"Oh beautiful Bird! You shall not be fried! Oh Beautiful bird! You shall never die!" (You wouldn't wanna hear his voice, I swear.)

"As you can see, I'm with a mentally retarded person who thinks cows will rule the world, so could you tell me why you're so disappointed so I could leave?"

"We're not in the same class…" Robin pouted like a little boy, raven looked at him incredulously. (Ha, I love that word xD)

"So…?" She asked, and Robin just stared at her.

'_It's no big deal Robin…just go and play it cool!'_

"Nothing. Just thought that you'd miss me while I'm away." He teased.

"Keep dreaming."

"So, see you later at lunch? We'll meet in the cafeteria, okay." And then he walked out the classroom, heading towards his English class.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, and turned towards Gar. They had the same classes except for Physics and Home Ec.

"So, let's go! I wanna introduce you to a very good friend of mine!" Gar grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the classroom. Raven was pretty much dragged by this hyper teenager across the halls, until they stopped in front of their classroom.

"He's in here! You'll get along with him just fine!" Gar exclaimed excitedly.

"Geez. If he's anything like you, I don't see a reason why we wouldn't get along." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly my point!" He grinned.

"Ugh. Let's just go inside, I don't wanna be late again." And with that being said, she opened the door.

"Hey vic! Sup dude?" Gar greeted a tall and muscular man and did that gangstah hug thingy… (Or whatever it's called xD lol) Vic looked like the perfect example of a school jock, only without the egotistical attitude.

"Nothin' much, man! How you been doin'?" He greeted with the same enthusiasm as Gar.

"I've been awesome dude! Oh, and this is Rae, she's in almost all my classes, and my new seatmate!" He put his arms around raven who pushed his hand off her.

"Don't ever do that again…_ever…_or you will suffer both mentally and physically." She growled in whisper.

"Uhh…hehe…gotcha." He sweat-dropped.

"I'm Raven Roth. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a monotone and a slight smile.

"Cool! I'm Vic!"

"Uhh…right." She took a seat beside Gar, who decided to sit next to Vic.

"Hey Gar, think I got a shot with her?"

"Yeah dude, I mean, I heard rumors about her liking you, so go for it!"

They both exchanged whispers…if they were considered whispers, hell; everyone could hear what they were saying.

Minutes later, the classroom door opened, to reveal a girl with her pink hair in two ponytails, a black skirt, and a dark violet top.

"There she is!" Vic whispered to Gar in an excited voice. Jinx over here!" Vic waved at her and pointed to the chair he had reserved just for her.

"Hi Vic…" She said in a seductive tone, which had Vic drooling like a puppy.

"Yeah…hiiii…hehehehehehehheehehehheheheehe…"

'_Okay, great way to snatch the girl's heart.' _Raven thought.

"Uhmm…right…" Jinx sat down and attempted to start a conversation with Vic.

"So…how was your vacation…?" She smiled at him while Vic was currently sweating.

"Uhh…f-fiiinnee! Hehehehehehehehehe…" He doesn't know this, but right now, he looked like a total idiot…really.

Then the classroom door suddenly swung open for the second time.

"JINX! YOU LEFT ME IN THE BATHWOOM! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FWEND! WAAAHHH!"

A blonde girl in a pink dress cried, entering the room, and unconsciously taking the seat next to raven, sobbing to no end.

"Oh my god, kitten! I didn't mean to!" Jinx left Vic, whose face fell from making a total moron of himself in front of his crush, and ran towards kitten.

"YOU LEFT ME! AND I LOOKED LIKE A TOTAL LONER!" Everyone basically stared at her, while jinx tried to stop her from crying.

'_Well, she certainly knows how to make a scene.'_ Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I won't do that ever again, I promise!" Jinx assured her and rubbed her back.

Kitten sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Do you pwomise, fwend?" She said in a cutesy but incredibly annoying voice.

"Yeah!" Jinx smiled and they both hugged. After this, jinx went back to her seat and kitten was now applying her make up, as if nothing ever happened. Gar was now blabbing away with Vic and Raven just drew random doodles on her notebook, the teacher was taking so long.

'_Just a little more blush here, a little lip gloss there…and…perfect!' _Kitten grinned with satisfaction, smiling at the way she looks in her mirror. She turned to her left to show off her pretty face to the guy. "Do I look good?" She asked with a wink.

"Uhh…sure?" The guy answered in an unsure tone, but she accepted this as an honest answer.

This was basically her daily routine, turn left and right and ask the person if she looked perfect. She then turned to her right.

"Do I look perfect?" She asked enthusiastically, expecting to get a yes.

"Nobody's perfect, you know." Raven said in her usual monotone. Kitten gasped recognizing who she was seated next to.

"YOU!" Kitten screeched, and Raven cocked an eyebrow. Kitten decided to finish her sentence. "YOU ROBBIE-POO STEALER!" Kitten slammed her fists against her desk.

"Who the hell is Robbie-poo?" Raven gave her a quizzical look.

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Everyone was watching them by now.

"What? I don't even know who you are." Raven stared at her as if she grew another arm.

"YOU STOLE MMMMYYYYY ROBIN!" Kitten started pointing at raven, putting emphasis on the word 'my'.

"I stole robin? He's the one who forced me to hang out with him for the whole day!" Raven defended herself.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST A HOE! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! HE LOVES ME! SO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ROBIN!"

Kitten stood up in an aggressive stance.

"I don't want anything to do with robin, you bitch!" Raven stood up, crossed her arms and gave kitten a dirty look.

"Well I think you're the bitch, bitch!" Kitten screamed.

"Wow, who knew you could actually _think_?" Raven said sarcastically, and laughs could be heard in the room.

"SHUT UP!" Kitten was getting really pissed.

"Sorry, I don't listen to sluts." Raven fired back.

"THAT'S IT!" Kitten lunged towards Raven.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The whole class chanted.

"Woohoo! Go Rae!" Vic and gar cheered like morons.

"Class, you're Geography teacher is sick so I'm going to substitu-what in the name of Pete are you girls doing?"

The substitute teacher gasped, kitten was pulling raven's hair, and raven got a hold of one of kitten's fake eye lashes.

"Ew." Raven exclaimed in a monotone, as she held kitten's fake lashes with her two fingers.

"Give them to me!" She grabbed them from raven and pouted.

"She started it!" They both said in unison, and exchanged death glares.

"Enough girls! Go to the principal's office! NOW!"

"Yes, Sir…" Raven growled, trying to control her growing anger.

"Ha! Serves you right, biatch!" Kitten squeeled from the background.

"You go as well, kitten." The teacher commanded.

"B-but I didn't do-"

"No excuses." Yelled the teacher. Kitten stomped outside the classroom.

Raven glared at her, wishing she could just pound that girl's face for getting her to the principal's office on the first day of school.

Kitten, on the other hand, wished that she could show robin how stupid and ugly raven was, and that she was the only one for him. In her peppy little mind, she was the life sized Barbie doll, and Robin was the life sized ken. And just like the Barbie doll she is, she's pure plastic.

"I'm sorry Raven…I didn't mean to…It just got out of hand." Kitten said apologetically. _'Ha! My plan is so gonna work! And robin will be mine!'_

"You can say that again." Raven sighed.

"It just got out of hand." She repeated. This was no joke; seriously, she thought raven wanted her to say it again.

Raven looked at her, amused. "I didn't mean that literally." She said dryly. _'She's basically living proof that blonde's aren't the smartest people in this world.'_ She thought.

"Oh…" Kitten nodded dumbly and continued walking.

* * *

"Robin? What is this 'coincidence' the boy speaks of in the story of the little prince?" A sweet red headed girl with emerald eyes asked robin.

"But I already explained that to you!" Robin whined.

Kori was an exchange student, she just moved here four months ago, and learned the English language. She's very kind, and can be extremely strange sometimes. And Robin, being the lucky guy that he is…has to put up with all her questions about the U.S. because he's her English partner in their latest project: "The little prince and the pony." They had to do a book report on this boring novel, which seemed impossible to do with a clueless exchange student by your side.

"I am sorry, robin. But I have forgotten what the 'coincidence' means." She frowned slightly with disappointment in herself. But she eventually smiled again; she was obviously very cheerful and happy-go-lucky.

"It's when something unexpected happens that seems really coincidental." He explained.

"But what is this 'coincidental'?"

"It's something that happens in a coincidence?" He said, not quite sure of his answer.

"Oh...thank you very much, robin!" She smiled again, and got back to reading the book.

Robin rested his chin on his right palm and sighed. He looked around the classroom and 'coincidentally' saw raven walking past their classroom door through the window in it, followed by the person he never expected to see her with…

"Kitten…?" He grew suspicious. _'Talk about a coincidence…'_ He thought to himself.

"Robin? Why is the little prince doing the 'kissing' with the pony?" Kori asked.

Robin smacked himself on the forehead…this day wasn't going to be over as soon as he wanted it to.

* * *

"Well, here we are, the principal's office…" Kitten said to raven. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess!" Kitten allowed a few tears to escape from her eyes.

"Whatever…" Raven rolled her eyes at the drama queen next to her and stepped before the dreaded principal's office.

'_She wasn't as dumb as I expected her to be! Darn it! I have to let her trust me!'_ Kitten mentally scolded herself for not being able to come with a more brilliant plan. _'But how…?'_

"Aren't you coming? I can't go there by myself." Raven said suspiciously.

"Coming…" Kitten walked to the door, turned the knob slowly, and opened it.

"Who's there?" They heard the principal's deep voice from the inside.

"Uhh…it's just us…Sir…" Raven spoke in a low and humble voice, and kitten gulped in fear. (But was it real fear?)

"Come in, girls." They followed what he said, and took a seat. Their eyes wandered in the dark office, not knowing what to expect. They couldn't see him, because his back was turned on them and his big chair was tall enough to cover his whole figure.

While Raven was looking around though, Kitten had already thought up a plan that she was a hundred percent sure would never backfire.

The chair started to turn slowly…

'_Time to put my full proof plan into action…'

* * *

_

So…that was it! And this, by far, was the longest chapter I have ever typed! (Feels as if fingers will fall off any time now…) Anyways, it doesn't take genius to figure out that kitten is pure evil, you'll find out her plan of evilness on the next chapter! They will all be in the cafeteria, and lots of unexpected things will happen! Be afraid, be very afraid…Ahem, well…raven and her new found friends will meet with robin and his new clueless friend at lunch, and who knows, maybe one of them may feel something they have never felt towards someone from another country before… (Coughgarandkoricough!) Okay, I just hope you didn't understand what I said in between my coughs! xD hehe :P

Well, that's it for now! Keep reading and definitely keep reviewing!

…As for those who didn't receive their candy after they reviewed… (Throws invisible candy around) There you go! I'm such a freak ;)

Til Here!

xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx

(If you press that button down there batman will dance the Macarena! C'mon! You know you wanna see that!)


	3. When Raven Meets Roy

Something that doesn't completely suck…

Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone annoying as hell. But maybe this 'certain person' can convince her that school is something that doesn't completely suck, especially when you got the guy of your dreams by your side. RobRae

Warning: If you don't like this pairing just don't read.

Author's note: Here's the third chapter, as promised! Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! I you're your reviews! I get inspired to update, and they make my day…Anyways, kitten's plan of evilness will be revealed, and I hope you guys didn't figure this out in the last chapter! And Raven will meet someone new…And will someone get jealous? Might be reeeaaally boring, so please don't kill me! Next chapter will be WAY better!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…Never did…and never will…gawd that sucks (dies)

Chapter three: When Raven meets Roy

The chair started to turn slowly…

'_Time to put my full proof plan into action…'

* * *

_

"Psst. Raven…" Kitten whispered, leaning closer to raven.

"I'm not going to let you get me into more trouble." She replied.

"Girls, what have you done?" asked the principal. They could barely see his face because of the darkness.

"Mr. Principal, sir…we got into a fight." Kitten hung her head at the end of this sentence.

"Kitten, I am very disappointed in you. I thought we had a talk, just because I'm-" The principal was cut off when kitten spoke.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear! She dragged me into this!" She blamed raven, who was currently sitting quietly.

"She doesn't look like the type of girl who would start fights." The principal retorted.

"Looks can be deceiving, you freak!" Kitten screamed at the man.

'_How can she even talk to him like that?'_ Raven thought.

"You cannot talk to me in that tone, young lady!" The principal stood up, apparently very angry.

'_Young lady?'_ Raven eyed the twosome suspiciously.

"Oh Yeah? I already did!"

"Shut up kitty-num-nums!"

"Shut up daddy-poo!"

'_Kitty-num-nums? Daddy-poo?' _After a good two seconds, Raven smirked at her discovery.

'_Guess coming up with the crappiest nicknames known to mankind runs in the family.'_

"That's it! I've had enough! Go to your room, now!" The principal yelled.

"My room isn't even here! Duh! Earth to daddy-poo!"

"I'm gonna…leave you two alone." Raven stood up and headed for the door. Kittens eyes widened, and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Now look at what you've done daddy-poo! You ruined my evil plan to get raven into detention and steal robin from her while she's away and tell him lies about her so that he will hate, despise, loath, and dislike raven for all eternity, and he will love me forever and ever and ever and ever and we'll get married and live in a California mansion and have eleven kids!" Kitten screamed in one breath, and eventually cried her eyes out on the desk.

"Go ahead, Raven." The principal said, while rubbing kitten's back in small circular patterns.

"Thanks." She replied, relieved that 'daddy-poo' wasn't that strict after all.

And after all that drama slash comedy slash insanity, raven exited the room and turned her head to the halls which led to her classroom. She noticed the halls were empty, and she checked her classroom, only to find no one there. Was it lunch already? It had been a short while since she's been in the principal's office, well, you know what they say: "time really flies when you're having fun."

And who could deny that watching kitten and her dad fight wasn't fun?

She walked to her locker and grabbed her wallet. She noticed something odd though; there was a small piece of paper folded neatly on top of her books. She opened it up and read it.

Hey,

Meet me at lunch in the cafeteria, third table to the left. I'll be waiting. See yah.

Take care,

You know who I am!

Raven rolled her eyes as a barely noticeable smile played on her lips.

"Robin."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Robin was currently sitting on his lunch table with Kori, impatiently waiting for raven. 

'_She's taking so long.'_ He thought to himself, drumming his fingers against the lunch table from boredom.

"Robin? I am confused. Shall I use the 'ketchup' or the 'catsup'?" Kori asked, holding one container in each hand.

"I dunno…you choose one." He replied with a smile. She took both and dumped them on her burger.

"Shall I use the 'mustard'?"

"If you want to…but don't eat too much of that coz-" His sentence was cut short when he saw the clueless redhead squirt half the bottle of mustard on her burger and take a big bite out of it.

"The 'mustard' has quite a pleasant taste! May I have some more?" He stared at her in bewilderment.

And if by pleasant, she meant extremely disgusting, she got that right…

"Knock yourself out." He handed her another yellow bottle of mustard, and she grabbed it in an instant.

"I will knock myself…out?" She gave him the usual confused look, and he laughed.

"It's an expression here in the U.S. Sorta like saying…'go ahead', except it has sarcasm in it."

'_Speaking of Sarcasm…'_ Robin shook his thoughts away from his head.

"What is this 'sarcasm' you speak of?"

"Here we go again." Robin sighed.

* * *

"Raven! Rae!" Raven stopped walking as she heard her name being called from behind her. 

"What?" She turned, to be greeted by a smiling Garfield Logan.

"Let's go to lunch together, Vic's with Jinx, so it's just gonna be the two of us!"

"But I have to-"

"Y-you…won't eat with me…? After everything we've been through! How could you?" Gar's eyes turned watery.

Raven paused for a moment. Robin and her new friend would probably get along just fine…right?

"Quit being so dramatic." Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the cafeteria with Gar, who never seemed to stop talking about animal planet's latest show.

"And then the duck was like, quack quack here, and quack quack there, and it quacked here, and it quacked there, and it quacked everywhere!"

"Sounds very educational." Raven looked at him in a bored manner.

"You're damn right!"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes and entered the cafeteria.

"Raven!" Robin yelled out to her from across the room, standing up and waving his right hand. "Over here!" Raven's head turned to him, and was greeted with a smile, causing the majority of the female population to direct their attention to raven, who made her way silently to the line in the cafeteria.

"Who is she?"

"Are they together?"

"I hate her!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am sooo jealous!"

Raven turned her back. "This isn't awkward." She said sarcastically to herself.

"Yeah, I'll have the tofu with extra gravy!" Gar said politely to the lunch lady, who seemed to hate him.

"I'll have…the…salad." Raven held up her tray to the lady, who also seemed to hate her. After this, she and Gar headed to the vending machine to get their drinks.

"Ah! Nothing better than fresh soymilk from a vending machine!" Gar exclaimed, as he pulled his lips away from the bottle of (shudder) soymilk.

She gave him a look of disgust, finding it hard to believe that he would drink something that tasted like liquefied crap in a bottle. Raven walked to where Robin was sitting, but it wasn't the third table to the left…strange… She shrugged and attempted to sit beside the weird girl who seemed to be drinking from the container of mustard, but was pulled to Robin's side, by no one else but Robin.

Raven shot him a death glare.

"Whaf?" robin managed to ask dumbly as he chewed his ham sandwich.

Raven shook her head.

"Helllooo! I'm still here, in case you didn't notice!" Gar pouted at raven.

"Sit." Raven used her fork to point at the seat next to Kori.

Robin swallowed.

"Raven, this is Kori. Kori, this is Raven." He introduced, Kori gave her a smile.

"I am very much pleased to meet you, Raven!"

"Same here." Raven greeted back monotonously. "And that guy is Garfield." Gar gave robin a thumbs up and he kissed Kori's hand.

"Nice to meet you mademoiselle." This got a blush out of the mustard eating exchange student.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Garfield." She replied in a soft voice.

"Please…call me Gar." He said with a wink.

"Okay Gar…" She turned even a deeper shade of red.

"So…what're you guys having for lun-HOLY CRAP!" Gar jumped and grabbed Robin's Ham sandwich.

"Huh?" Robin basically cocked an eyebrow at him, amused that Raven actually got along with Gar.

"YOU MEAT-EATER!" Gar hugged the poor little bitten ham sandwich in his arms.

"Raven, is this guy crazy, or is he just trying to piss me off?" Robin asked her quietly, cracking his knuckles.

"He's crazy." Raven said simply, poking her salad with her fork.

"HAM! LIVE! BREATHE! DO SOMETHING!" Gar yelled at the sandwich, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"For God's sake Garfield, it's a sandwich. A non-living, non-breathing sandwich." Raven growled.

"It _was_ alive, until that dude _ate_ it!" Gar pointed at Robin angrily.

"Look, you can't spend the rest of your life stealing people's sandwiches and trying to revive them. It's pointless."

"B-but I-I just…" He stuttered, trying to find an excuse for his insane actions. He thought hard…

Thinking…

Thinking…

Still thinking…

Giving up…

Failing…

Forget it.

"I'm a vegetarian!" Was all he could think of.

"Not all people are. So get the hell over it." Raven ate one piece of chicken from her salad as she said this. Obviously trying to insult Gar.

"Fine." He pouted at raven and continued to eat his tofu.

"What is the 'vegetarian'?" Kori asked Gar.

"It's someone who thinks eating meat is a very very bad thing to do." He directed his eyes towards the two birds.

"You mean, this?" Kori held up her burger with a mountain of mustard and ketchup on top. Gar closed his eyes and clutched his stomach in disgust, as if he wanted to throw up on the clean floor.

"Y-yeah…th-that." He swallowed hard and gave her an indefinite smile, which was answered with another smile from the ever charming Kori Anders.

Robin was now currently staring at Raven. He watched her eat her salad, since 'someone' stole his sandwich. With this thought, he shifted his glance towards Garfield who sweat-dropped and hesitantly handed him his ham sandwich.

"Gee. Thanks." Robin threw his now dirty sandwich away in the nearby trash disposal, only to have his bitten sandwich fought over by the mad fan girls of his.

"So, how was your day?" Robin asked Raven who rolled her eyes as flashbacks of what happened earlier entered her mind.

"I befriended two idiots, fought with the robin-obsessed queen of idiots, only to end up in the principal's office with _the_ idiot, and watch them yell idiotic nicknames at each other." Raven said blankly, in her trademark monotone. "Yeah, nothing much, really." She added with sarcasm.

"Sounds very interesting." Robin flashed her a smile.

"Very." She continued to eat. She stopped, noticing that Robin had nothing to eat. "Arent you going to eat something?" She asked.

"Well, I would if 'someone' hadn't stolen my sandwich and tried to revive it." He laughed. Raven answered with a small smile.

"Hey Raven, I thought we were gonna meet. Third table to the left, remember?" A guy with short, spiky red hair said to raven, causing her to drop her fork and stare at him.

"Roy." Robin said his name through clenched teeth.

"Robin." Roy smiled.

"Roy?" Raven looked at the stranger.

"Well, I guess you don't know me yet, huh? I'm Roy Harper." He introduced himself politely.

"Oh." Raven turned away from him and resumed eating.

"So…you're not interested in making a new…friend?" asked Roy, his smile still not leaving his face.

"No. She's. Not." Robin answered.

"I don't remember asking you, Rob."

"Don't call me that, Bastard." Robin wished he could just shoot the smile off his face. Who was he to be messing with his…with…Raven? She didn't even know him. That asshole.

"Robin. I'll handle this." Raven stood up.

"But you can't-mmmffpphh!" She shoved a spoonful of salad in his mouth.

"Shut up and eat." She got off her seat and approached the grinning Roy Harper.

"So Raven-" He was stopped abruptly when she gave him a scornful look. "Whoa there, I'm just trying to be nice."

"How did you know my name and where my locker was? Do I even know you?" She asked angrily.

"Biology…I was in the front row, and you called our teacher a bitch. That was so freakin' cool when you said that!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Whatever. My locker?"

"I was drinking near the water fountain and noticed you."

"And just _why_ are you so interested in getting to know me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because…because."

"This isn't funny…Roy." She crossed her arms.

"I didn't say it was…Raven." He mocked her.

"That's it. It wasn't nice meeting you. Leave me alone." She gave him one last glare and started to walk back to her table.

"Wait up…I'm sorry for being rude." He grinned sheepishly, causing Raven to turn around and face him once again. "Say what, I'll make it up to you. After school, maybe some pizza…or whatever you like." He offered nicely.

"What's in it for me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Free food. Nobody can resist free food!" He winked. Meanwhile Robin was currently watching them the whole time from his table, getting more furious that Raven didn't just slap him and leave him to die there.

"Dude," Gar started. "What's up with you? You look mad." He pointed out.

"H-huh? Nothing. I'm not mad! Pffff…Me? Mad? Never." He played it cool, ran a hand through his hair, and continued to eat the left over salad. Gar shrugged and continued to flirt with Kori.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Gar asked.

"Yes! I would be most delighted!" She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Knock, knock!"

"There is no door. How will I answer it?" She stared at him cluelessly.

"No, you have to say 'Who's there!'"

"Oh. Who is there?"

"Aluv!"

"Who is Aluv?"

"Just say 'Aluv who'."

"Um, Aluv who?" She did what he said.

"Aluv you!" He grinned, expecting to hear her laugh hysterically.

She just stared.

"Uhh…heh-heh…?" He laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. Raven was now on her way back to the table.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked her, hoping that they didn't get along.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"What the fuck?" His reply made her look at him incredulously. "You can't go out with him." He commanded.

"We're not going out." Was her simple reply.

Robin was pissed. They didn't even know each other until a few minutes ago, and now she's gonna go out with Roy? She should be going out with him, not that jerk! This was wrong. He needed to do something.

Anything to get her away from his arch nemesis, Roy Harper.

* * *

'_This is perfect! It is so gonna work, and Robin will be mine!" _Kitten grinned insanely while sittingat her lunch table, not too far from Robin. She planned the whole thing and the ever-so smart Raven was falling for it! It was Brilliant. Absolutely Brilliant. She flippedher blonde hair back with satisfaction. Now with Raven out of the way, Robin was all hers.

* * *

So, guys…It was boring, I know…But I wanted to cut the other half and make it into another chapter, because then it would be too long, and I wanna keep my readers waiting for more! (Laughs diabolically) Ahem. 

Anyways, I bet you guys didn't know that kitten had any tricks up her sleeve ;) hehe. On the next chapter, we'll see how Raven and Roy's 'dinner' will turn out and what in the world Robin would do to prevent Raven from liking Roy.

The upcoming chapters will also show what will happen when Robin and Raven are 'married' in their social studies project, which is 65 of their grade, and what'll happen if they attend 'someone's' party, what happens at the valentine's day dance, prom, Halloween, Christmas, and even Raven's birthday! So…in short, there will be A LOT more chapters to come that has everything to do with school, so watch out for those chapters!

Lotsa love!

xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx

(Click that little button down there and win a million bucks!)


	4. An Unexpected Guest

Something that doesn't completely suck…

Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone annoying as hell. But maybe this 'certain person' can convince her that school is something that doesn't completely suck, especially when you got the guy of your dreams by your side. RobRae

Warning: If you absolutely hate this pairing, then don't read this Fanfic, and don't even bother flaming this couple unless you enjoy an excruciatingly painful and horrible death. Thank you, and have a nice day:P

Author's note: I wanna tell you guys that I was so psyched when I got more reviews for my previous chapter! In all honesty, I expected to get like two reviews and even flames for writing that incredibly boring and crappy chapter, but yeah…Just wanna let all of you know that I love all my readers and reviewers to death! Thanks for the reviews and the support! (Sheds a tear of joy) Ahem, now enough with the drama :P

This chapter starts off when the first day of school is finally over, and well…this chapter is basically gonna concentrate on Robin, Raven, and Roy…anyways…just read to find out what will happen!

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I actually _owned_ the teen titans, everyone who reviewed my last chapter would receive their million bucks by now! xD

Chapter four: An unexpected guest

'_This is perfect! It is so gonna work, and Robin will be mine!" _Kitten grinned insanely while sittingat her lunch table, not too far from Robin. She planned the whole thing and the ever-so smart Raven was falling for it! It was Brilliant. Absolutely Brilliant. She flippedher blonde hair back with satisfaction. Now with Raven out of the way, Robin was all hers.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day of school. All students gave sighs of relief that the day had actually ended, and one huge sigh of relief came from the new student, Raven.

If she had been in there for five more minutes she could've strangled her Math teacher to death.

-FLASHBACK-

"Raven, get the answer of sixty three thousand eight hundred ninety one point one six three two five, divided by the square root of thirteen multiplied by the value of x you got from the equation written here on the board, add the answer to that problem with negative one octillion subtract it with positive nine hundred eleven, turn it into a fraction, simplify it, and multiply it with infinity." Her math teacher said in one breath, without any mistakes. The class quieted down, their brains practically about to explode from thinking. (My brain hurts xD)

"Raven."

No reply.

"Raven!"

Still no reply.

"RAVEN ROTH!" Her teacher lost his patience and screamed, pushing his two inch thick glasses towards the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Her head shot up from her blank state. She was too worn out to think, or to even pay attention to the world around her. Sure, she was an 'A student' in her previous school, but to hell with the A's. She was too damn tired and sleepy, oh, and did I mention that she was freaking tired?

"You are not paying attention! Answer the problem on the board." He held up a piece of chalk, and tapped it on the board. "Now." He added in a demanding voice.

"Yes. Sir." She mumbled. Walking to the board, she took the piece of chalk from his hand and started solving, as if she knew what the problem actually was. She wrote 'infinity' on the board, and gave her teacher a blank stare.

"Wrong. What is the matter with you children? Aren't there any students here that can actually solve _basic math_?" Their furious teacher growled at the class. _That_ was basic math? Raven stared at him with her two emotionless eyes. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Roth?"

"Oops." She replied lazily, still in her monotonous tone.

"That is enough. Go to the corner with this." He pointed to the dark, left corner of the room and handed her a tall hat in the shape of a cone, that said 'genius' spelling downwards, in bold red letters.

She stared at him in disbelief, and giggles were heard.

"No." She answered stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Then I have no choice but to fail you." He walked to his desk but she immediately grabbed the hat, stomped to the corner, took a seat on the stool and started shooting darts at the teacher through her eyes. Some students began laughing and pointing, but Robin, Vic, Gar and Kori refrained from doing that, come on, they weren't that suicidal.

-END FLASHBACK-

God, if she weren't too lazy to lunge at her math teacher earlier, she would've shoved that pointy hat up his…

"Hey Raven, you going home yet?" Robin put a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her from her morbid thoughts.

"Yeah." She answered him, directing her eyes towards her bike.

"Wanna hang out with us for some pizza?" He pointed to Kori, Vic, and Gar, who were waving at her stupidly.

"I have to go home and get changed; I'm meeting Roy at six." She took a few steps forward, but was stopped.

"But it's just…four twenty." He said, looking at his watch.

"My house isn't that near, Robin. Now let me go." She was referring to him holding onto her hand.

"Oh…uh…yeah." He grinned sheepishly and immediately withdrew his hand before Raven decided to cut it off. "Want me to…give you a ride home? I have a motorcycle, you know." He said proudly, expecting to get a 'That is so cool!' reply from Raven, hell, most girls he said it to told him that. But as we all know, Raven wasn't like most girls.

"So what?" She retorted, obviously unimpressed.

"I could give you a ride, it would give you more time to get ready for your d-d-d-" He couldn't say it. How hard could it be to say the word 'date'? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Dinner." She finished.

"Yeah…_dinner_." He said hatefully. "So, you riding or what?" He pointed at his motorcycle with his thumb, hoping that she would say yes.

"I have my bike."

"Come on, I don't want you to be late for your…d-d-d-d-" His left eye started twitching.

"Dinner." She finished again.

"Right…" He laughed nervously. "So, you coming?"

"Okay." She rolled her eyes as she said this. Robin immediately ran towards their three friends and told them to go ahead, since he would give Raven a ride home. They said their goodbyes and Robin walked back to Raven. He got on his bike and flashed her another one of his smiles.

"Hop on." He patted the back seat as Raven looked at the bike, it had a big 'R' on it; no doubt it stood for his name. She cleared her throat and sat behind him.

* * *

"Jinx! Why is she still with Robin? WHY?" Kitten yelled through her pink cellphone, hiding behind a nearby tree that wasn't so far away from her precious Robbie-poo.

"Maybe he's gonna take her there…you know…so she wouldn't be late…?" Jinx answered the furious blonde in an indefinite tone.

"She's on his bike! His R-cycle! I'm supposed to be there! Me, Me, ME, you hear! ME!" Kitten screamed through the phone, pissed off that raven was actually riding with him.

"Y-yeah…Listen, don't worry, you're a genius, and your plan will totally work, okay?" Jinx was a damn good liar, and lying was a talent she never regretted she possessed.

"You're right, I should calm down…" She let a sigh escape from her parted lips, stroking her hair in order to relax.

"That's it…just remain cool, and everything will be okay! Now if you don't mind, I gotta go…" Jinx said hurriedly.

"Okay…bye-" Her jaw dropped at what she saw. "What the-" Her previously calm mood vanished into thin air, when she caught the sight of Raven holding onto Robin. "That bitch!" She cursed.

"Uhh…ssshhh…I can't hear you…ssshhh…call you…sshhh…later! Sssshhhhhhh…" Jinx immediately turned off her phone. "Phew…if I didn't do that, I never would've heard the end of it." Jinx sighed herself, relieved. Good thing she was able to fake that something was wrong with her phone.

'_Aaah…Peace and quiet…at last.'_ She thought happily, lying back on the couch as she started flipping through the channels.

* * *

"Hold on." He said in a whisper. Her heartbeat went faster and faster. Was she nervous that she was actually holding onto Robin? Well, she wouldn't be if he didn't smell so damn good. Wait, no…she never did ride a motorcycle before…that's probably why she was nervous…Yeah…that was it. Nothing else.

Robin never thought she would agree to let him take her home. This was definitely a bit of a shocker for him. But he was glad she didn't mind holding onto him for like, thirty five minutes or so. He purposely took the longer ways to get to her house, wanting her to be late so bad. Roy should just die somewhere. He didn't deserve Raven.

"We're here, stop the bike." She told him. He immediately jerked up from his thoughts, stopped the bike, and took off his helmet.

"Nice house you got here…" He complimented.

"Thanks…and…thanks for bringing me home." Her voice turned soft at this moment, causing Robin to give her a smile. To their surprise though, the doors to Raven's house swung open, to reveal a very concerned, and over-protective father.

"Raven, who is he?" He asked, his voice deep…and scary. Robin gulped at the sight of this huge guy.

"Dad, this is Robin." She introduced, hoping that her Good old father wouldn't mind that a guy brought her home.

"Is he your-"

"NO." Raven said in almost a scream, Robin looked at her incredulously.

"Friend?" Her dad continued.

"Oh, I mean, yeah." She answered, a hint of embarrassment in her usually monotonous voice.

"Is Raven home already?" Her mother came out of the house, taking a good look at the guy beside Raven. "Our daughter's growing up so fast!" She whispered to her husband, who answered with a mere 'hrmph'.

"H-hey…I'm Robin. Nice to meet you…" He smiled weakly and hesitantly shook the hand of Raven's dad; her mom gave him a friendly hug. Raven eyed her parents suspiciously. _'God forbid that they let him into our home…'_ She thought nervously.

"Wanna come in and have some tea…or perhaps dinner?" Her mother asked nicely. Raven nudged Robin's side, trying to tell him to say no, but he just nodded his head and grinned like an idiot. This would be perfect, now raven would be stuck with him and she won't be able to have dinner with Roy.

"Come in! Tell me more about yourself, Robin." Raven's mom, Arella, guided him to their dining room; raven smacked her forehead in frustration and followed miserably with her dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Roy's house, he's been preparing for this 'dinner date', as he would like to call it, for about one hour now. He couldn't contain his excitement, something about Raven fascinated him, problem was, he was doing this all for Kitten, since she was his, you guessed it, ex-girlfriend.

They were once the hottest couple at school, but they had no relationship, whatsoever. As a matter of fact, they were just friends. She used him every time she wanted to make Robin jealous, and she failed miserably at each attempt. But this time, it was going to be different. He's doing this for the both of them, so that they can both move on and be happy. His intentions are good, actually. He's just a guy falling for Raven, nothing big, really.

He smiled at the way he looked on his full length mirror. He wore a black shirt with jeans, wristbands and some sneakers. His look was simple, but it looked good none the less. He made his way downstairs, and got in his car. He was really looking forward to this; in fact, he couldn't wait to see how shocked she would be to find out where they were having dinner.

* * *

"Oh! And that time when Raven thought that she could fly! It was so adorable! She even held some cardboard for wings, I'm telling you Robin, it was the cutest thing ever!" Arella screeched happily, telling Robin about Raven's embarrassing childhood at the dinner table.

"Raven? Is that true?" Robin asked her in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut your soon to be bleeding mouth. And laugh all you want, because you're going to be crying later, after I break every single one of your bones." Raven scowled angrily, her face red from embarrassment. Robin took this threat seriously, and his previously happy expression turned into an expression of fear, followed by a huge gulp.

"Now, now Raven…Be nice to your boyfriend." Her mother shook her head disapprovingly, and Raven's eyes widened.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Raven screamed.

"But I thought-" Her mother's face grew confused, but was interrupted by Robin.

"Well, she isn't exactly my girlfriend," He started. "But I know that she's dying to be." He said with a devious smirk on his face while he winked at Raven, whose eye began to twitch in disgust.

"You arrogant, cocky, annoying and stupid dumbass." Raven growled, both her fists clenched in anger.

"Raven, don't say that!" Arella scolded her daughter.

"Yeah Rae, stupid and dumbass mean the same thing." Robin added.

"Once I get my hands on you I'll…"

"You'll touch my-" He didn't continue when Raven began yelling again.

"Yes Robin, I will. And after that, I'll rip _it_ off and feed it to some very hungry lions." She threatened with an evil smirk on her face. For a moment Robin got scared and got paranoid over his…let's say…one and only treasured possession.

"Please stop fighting." Her mom begged. The two birds sighed and shut up.

"Damnit, now I'm late for dinner." She said, shaking her head in disappointment with herself while she looked at their clock. It was fifteen minutes to six, how could she forget about Roy?

"But Honey, aren't you having dinner with us?" Her mother asked out of curiosity. Her father was just sitting silently at the dinner table, still watching their 'new guest' closely.

"Mom, I'm having dinner with a friend." Raven said hurriedly, quickly running up to the bathroom to take a shower.

'_Pfftt…Friend? Yeah, right.'_ Robin thought quietly to himself.

* * *

Roy was currently waiting for Raven at the restaurant. _'She must be…fashionably late?'_ He laughed at the thought. That was always the excuse of every girl he's gone out with. But he knew Raven was different, she wasn't like every other girl. No, she was Raven. _'She might be lost or something…' _He worried, tapping his foot against the wooden floor.

He stood up and walked out the restaurant. Maybe she was still home, and he probably needed to pick her up. He got her address earlier at school, she was hesitant, but he was glad he gave it to her. His excuse for knowing her address was pretty crappy and was replied with a sarcastic remark, but hell, he got it anyway. That's all that mattered to him.

But little did Roy Harper know, that what he was about to do was a huge mistake.

* * *

At the Roth residence, a knock came at the door. Arella approached the door and opened it. What she saw made her smile warmly. Another boy.

"Hello Miss, I'm Roy Harper." Roy greeted politely.

"Why, hello there, Roy. Are you here for Raven?" She asked nicely, still smiling.

"Yes, actually…I was gonna-" Before he could finish his sentence, she insisted that he should come in for dinner.

"Come in! We're having dinner with Raven's other friend." She said cheerfully, bringing him into their living room. "Just make yourself feel at home, I'll bring you some tea." Her mother smiled once again, before heading to the kitchen.

'_Raven definitely didn't get her attitude from her mother.'_ Roy thought, as a smirk crept across his face. Maybe they could reschedule their dinner date some other time. It was gonna be nice getting to know her parents. They seemed very hospitable.

* * *

In Raven's room, she immediately grabbed a dark purple shirt and some jeans. Her hair was dripping wet, and she didn't have time to dry it. She looked at her watch to keep track of time. _'It's already six. I'm late.'_ She scolded herself mentally. She gave her hair a quick brush and was called downstairs by her mom.

"Honey! Someone's here to see you!" Her mother yelled. Robin heard this, for he was just in front of her.

"Who is it?" Robin asked. _'Pleasedon'tletitbeRoyPleasedon'tletitbeRoy.' _He pled to the heavens above.

"It's someone named…Mike?" Arella placed two fingers on her chin, trying to remember the name of that boy.

'_Thank you! It isn't Roy!'_ He looked up at the ceiling and thanked the big guy upstairs. _'Wait…who's Mike?'_ He became suspicious as the thought entered his mind.

"Wait…no…I think it was Chris…"

"Who?" Robin inquired.

"Oh, it was…Bartholomew!"

"Okay…" Robin cocked an eyebrow at the very forgetful mother of Raven.

"Ah! I remember…it was…Roy." Her mother smiled at the name, as she finished preparing Roy's tea.

'_Damn you._' He cursed to the ceiling. He mumbled curses under his breath and he felt like he could just grab that hot tea bag and throw it at Roy's eye. (That would be fun to watch :P)

"What is it mom?" Raven asked while she ran down the stairs. She noticed Robin's left eye twitching and rolled her eyes.

"Your mother's in the living room." Her father answered blandly, flipping the pages of his newspaper. Raven nodded and opened the fridge for some water before she left.

"Raven, Roy's here to see you." Arella said, bringing Roy into the dining room. When Raven saw this, she just wanted spit the water out of her mouth. She didn't expect this at all…Her mom should really stop inviting people she doesn't know into their home and asking them to have dinner with the family…She sighed, and put her bottle of water down on the table. She swallowed hard and looked at Roy.

"Roy…what are you doing here?" Raven asked, raising one eyebrow. He wasn't supposed to be here. This was wrong.

"I was gonna pick you up, but your mom said we were having dinner here…?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Oh, and these are for you." He gave Raven a bouquet of red roses. A small tinge of pink caressed Raven's usually pale cheeks, she accepted them and thanked Roy with a beautiful smile.

While watching this, Robin wanted to throw up…on Roy.

"Have you met Raven's boyf-" Arella didn't finish that word because Raven gave her a death glare. Even her mom was afraid of it.

"Friend." Raven corrected, hoping he didn't notice what her mom was about to say. Roy shrugged and directed his attention towards a very pissed off Robin.

"Roy…" Robin gritted his teeth, making it obvious that he immensely disliked Roy Harper.

"Hey Robin." Roy responded coolly.

"Great! You already know each other!" Arella clasped her hands together with joy. "This will be a very nice dinner!" She added happily, heading back to cooking the food.

'_More like this will be the beginning of World Ward three.'_ Raven thought sarcastically, seeing the obvious hatred occurring between Robin and Roy.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know, I suck for letting the dinner happen on the next chapter, which means you're all gonna have to wait for my update again xD Well…this wasn't originally what was supposed to happen…but it sorta came up while I was typing it so…don't kill me –yet- (shifty eyes) :P

And I'm so sorry…it was kinda short. But for the next chapter…I'll make it extra long for your guys! Once again, thanks so much for my reviewers! This chapter was kinda rushed, so I hope it wasn't –that- obvious xD

Next chapter, we'll see how dinner turns out! I swear the dinner part will be there next chapter, and there will be a lot of cough-chaos-cough! Anyways, since I wasn't that lazy today, I decided to reply to the ones who reviewed my last chapter! (Whoa, that's a first xD) I'll try to do this 'answering the reviews' thing on my every chapter if I can…Well…Here goes…

ttSerenity: Actually, my stories have been here for quite some time now :) Thanks for checking this one out! It means a lot to me that you read it. Thanks for reviewing by the way:P

Uri-Kya: Yeah, it's called a fanfic :) I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! And yes, Kori Anders is Starfire; it's her real name actually. Oh, and the meaning of that word…hehe…well, it's just an expression in the U.S. Although I don't live there :P Thanks for your review by the way:)

666RAVEN999: Thanks for reviewing my fic! (Smiles)

SummerChan55: lol Thanks for leaving me a review! Glad you liked it:) RaeRob forever :P lol

Witch Priest 13: Hehe thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! ;)

Black-Midnight-Rose: Oh god, I hope you're not dead already! xD Heh-heh…Here's your update:P I'm not really sure of how often I would update…being the procrastinator that I am…xD But I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks so much for your review! It made me happy!

Ayu: Haha…it's a good thing that I got a laugh out of you:) Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you didn't think it was boring!

Pinkprincess: Lol thanks for your review! It made me smile :P

Tecna: Yeah, I thought the same thing when I re-read my last chapter! I was like, 'Kitten is actually…smart? Holy crap, it's the end of the world!' :P Lol thanks a lot for reviewing all my chapters! I love you for that! (hug)

Happy Mooing Octopus: Whoa, since when could octopuses moo:P Haha I'm so lame xD Anyways, thanks for leaving a review! It means a lot! Here's the update you wanted:) …Oh…uh…the money? (Shifty eyes)…I…erm…yeah… (Runs away) xD

Darkgurl: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it A LOT:)

ChimmylexOne: I'm glad you liked it and that this chapter didn't bore you to death! xD Thanks so much!

Zarola: Haha…the dough…I dunno…I gave it to…the less fortunate people? Lol. I think I misplaced it somewhere :P Thanks for reviewing!

xASxRAVENxASx: Your million bucks is somewhere on the moon :P Lol. You got the plan right! Here's the update! Sorry it took me so long! Thanks for the nice review:)

jj: I'm happy that you like the story so far! Thanks a lot for the review you left me :D

RosaKu: Yay! Lol thanks for the lovely review! It makes me feel great that you love this story! (Sniffle)

2HOTT4U:P Thanks for your awesome review! Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed reading it :P

* * *

AN2: So…there you go! Please let me know what you think! I live and breathe for your opinions…well maybe not…heh…but still tell me what you thought of this chapter! xD

Til next time!

xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx

(Click that button down there and get a hug! ;D)


	5. Disastrous Dinner

Something that doesn't completely suck…

Summary: Raven is the new kid at school, and she bumps into someone annoying as hell. But maybe this 'certain person' can convince her that school is something that doesn't completely suck, especially when you got the guy of your dreams by your side. RobRae

Warning: Any more flames about this pairing will be used to burn the flamers' houses. And I'm serious this time.

Authors Note: Well…here's the fifth chapter, as promised--except it's not as long as I told you guys it would be. So I beg you not to kill me yet. Anyway, you'll see how dinner turns out. Yeah. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, I'd hug you all if I could…but I can't…so…the invisible candy I gave you guys before will have to do for now.

And I'm sorry it took me forever to update...my inspiration went dead momentarily, but luckily, I was able to revive it, at least for now :) Please tell me what you think, okay? I need to know if you're still interested in my story…coz yeah…I'm contemplating wether or not I should delete this story...By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the bastard that flamed this pairing. :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the Teen Titans. (Come on, who would actually believe that crap?)

Chapter five: Disastrous Dinner

"Great! You already know each other!" Arella clasped her hands together with joy. "This will be a very nice dinner!" She added happily, heading back to cooking the food.

'_More like this will be the beginning of World Ward three.'_ Raven thought sarcastically, seeing the obvious hatred occurring between Robin and Roy.

* * *

Dinner was ready. The food looked perfect, and everything seemed to be going fine. They have been eating for just two minutes now. And to Raven's relief, nothing happened…well, at least not yet. She was seated between Robin and Roy, who were currently giving each other hateful glares. It was silent. It felt awkward. Very awkward. 

"Robin, please pass the mashed potatoes." Roy asked nicely.

'_Pfft. Get it yourself, jerk.' _Robin ignored him. There was no way in hell that he was going to waste two seconds of his time just to pass those potatoes to Roy. He wasn't worth it.

"Dear, please pass him the mashed potatoes…" Arella said to him from across the table.

He decided to remain quiet, and he just continued to chew his chicken. '_Look at the 'goody-goody' look on his face. Who's he trying to fool? Raven's parents? Hah. Maybe if I just pretend I don't hear him he'll get it himself.'_ Robin thought to himself.

"Please…pass…the…mashed…potatoes…" Roy talked slowly as if he were talking to a retarded five year old. Robin's grip on his fork tightened at the insult, causing it to bend slightly.

"Oh my, let me get you a new one dear." Arella hurried to the counter to get him a new one.

_'Look at him, pretending not to hear me. Geez, and now he's bending spoons?'_ Roy watched Robin amusedly, seeing the growing annoyance in him. And Roy thought that this could be fun.

"So…Robin, how are you in school?" Arella asked, handing Robin a fork.

"Oh me? I'm okay." He answer with a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, if you consider getting straight F's okay, then he's right." Roy commented.

"Well, you aren't exactly the smartass yourself, Roy." Robin replied in obvious annoyance.

"Well, at least I'm not the dumbass that can't understand what 'please pass the mashed potatoes' means." Roy retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you get over the damn potatoes already?" It didn't take long before both Arella and Trigon knew they absolutely hated each other. Roy was the main source of all Robin's frustration in the world. Oh, and how he'd love to get rid of this nuisance once and for all. Raven tried to ignore the heating up conflict reoccuring between Robin and Roy as she poked at her food for the fourth time in a row. Arella and Trigon exchanged confused looks, and the fight continued.

"I'd get over it if you actually gave me the stupid potatoes." Roy tried to keep his "cool" as you might call it. But Robin was a different story. He had lost his "cool" a long time ago. And I mean--a very very long time ago. Let's go back in time, shall we?

_-Flashback-_

It all started in kindergarten...it was a sunny day, and they were doing arts and crafts in their classroom. Robin was sticking popsicle sticks together to form--something that looked really crappy at the time. Then out of nowhere, Roy came along and dumped glue all over robin's hair.

"That's it Woy, I hate you fowever!" Robin cried.

"Hah-hah. You look funny, Wobin!" And since that day, Robin--or shall we say--"Wobin" had vowed to never ever ever forgive him...ever.

Seems weird how their rivalry started from glue.

_-End Flashback-_

And it seems even weirder how their rivalry still goes on till this very day...only now it's starting from mashed potatoes.

And as Robin remembered what he called 'The most horrible and traumatic experience of his life', he thought it was time to teach Roy a lesson...He wanted the mashed potatoes? Oh, he was definitely going to get it.

"You want your potatoes--come and get it." Robin took the bowl and dumped it all over Roy's head. Raven immediately looked at a now grinning Robin, wondering if he had lost his sanity.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Roy yelled. Here he was, covered in mashed potatoes in front of Raven and her parents. Not to mention, the fact that he was really looking forward to their 'dinner date' tonight, only to have it ruined by some immature boy that goes by the name of Robin.

"Hah-hah. You look funny, 'Woy'" Robin mocked, reminding Roy why they were rivals in the first place.

"Why, you little son of a--"

"Shut it." Raven cut Roy off as she angrily stood from her chair.

"Serves you right." Robin laughed thinking he won Raven over.

"I said shut it, Robin." She repeated. "In case you guys haven't noticed, both of you piss each other off, and both of you pissing each other off pisses me off even more than it pisses both of you off...so if I were you, I'd shut up and eat before I make you both piss in your pants and wish you hadn't pissed each other off to piss me off in the first place. Got it?" Robin and Roy could only stare, and Arella and Trigon decided to leave those teenagers alone. I mean, who wouldn't be scared if you used the word 'piss' so many times in just one sentence?

"He started it!" Robin pointed accusingly at Roy, who was trying to get the potatoes off him.

"But seriously, you're the one who didn't wanna give me the potatoes in the first place. I mean, it wouldn't have happened if you just gave me the potatoes when I asked you nicely!" Roy replied in defense.

"You're both so immature." She sighed. "Roy, go upstairs and clean yourself up. Robin, just shut the hell up, would you?" Raven rolled her eyes and gained her composure once again. Robin quietly sat down. Making Raven even angrier was the last thing he wanted to do anyway. Roy, in the meantime, went upstairs with the towel Raven had just handed him.

Robin felt fairly guilty on his part. He made Roy, himself and Raven look like complete retards--although Roy really was one. But I mean, seriously, they fought over mashed potatoes...however, we all know that they fought over a much deeper reason than that. "Raven, listen...I didn't mean to--"

"Forgiven and forgotten." She said hurriedly with her monotone back.

"So...you're not mad anymore?" Robin asked her in a sigh of relief.

"No, and for the second time, just shut up before I hate you again."

"Consider it done." He grinned.

"Finally. Now could you please help me clean this mess up before my dad lashes his anger out on you?"

"Sure thing..." Robin smiled weakly, that's the least he could do for her anyway. Besides, if he thought Raven was scary enough, he couldn't even begin to imagine how much scarier her father would be.

* * *

"What do you mean you're covered in mashed potatoes?!" She screeched through his phone as Roy quickly pulled his ear away. "And now you're in the bathroom...and you left him there--with Raven?!" she continued, oh, and he could just imagine her pulling every strand of her hair off her head in frustration. 

"Well--yeah." He replied through his phone hesitantly, only to be answered by a deafening scream.

"You were _supposed_ to avoid them from liking each other! But no, you were waaaaaay too concerned about the way you look covered in mashed potatoes!"

"Look who's talking." Roy retorted.

"Ugh!" She then hung up on him.

"Women..." Roy sighed and took a step in Raven's room, thinking that he may take advantage of the opportunity while he had the chance, and guys, admit it--you know what I mean by that. ;)

* * *

AN: Yes, this is just a chapter to tell you guys that I'm still alive. Thus explaining why it was unbelievably short. But yeah, I swear I'll update again as soon as I finish the next chapter, I'll even try to make it ten pages long if that makes up for it :P 

By the way, there was this person who flamed the pairing and here's what she/he said:

I HATE YOUR STORY! iT DOESNT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE BECAUSE ROBIN BELONGS TO STAR! Robin and Raven are never gonna happen! It is so obvious because of all the episodes they showed on the show! duh! like stranded! And it's not even funny, and I dont need your candy, your million bucks, or your stupid hug! I can't stand this story! I'm sure you're wondering why I'm even leaving you a review, Well, it's because I want you to know how much this story stinks! Robin and star are forever not Robin and raven! Raven belongs to nobody because she cant contol her emotons! This story is one of the worstest I have ever read, I'm doing this to let you know that this pairing is so dumb! And that goes for all the other 'robrae' stories! BECAUSE ROBIN AND STAR ARE CANON! HELLO?! You might as well delete this stoy because only a few peopl suport robin and raven and their never gonna be togeter!

Anonymos

So, to the dumbass that flamed this pairing…

First of all, yes, I do accept flames because they amuse me, and you guysare entitled toyour own opinions. But I do remember mentioning here that I don't ever want to recieve flames about this pairing, especially from someone who doesn't know how to spell anonymous. For your information, 'anonymos', I don't give a crap if Robin and Raven will never be together, because I happen to like this pairing. And I don't care if you hate this story because I didn't write it for you to like anyway. And in case your non-existing brain didn't notice, this is fan fiction, and if I need to spell it out to you, it means us fans can write fiction about our favorite characters, and we have the right to write about whoever and whatever we like. So try and use your brain (if you have one) every once in a while before you go around flaming pairings.

From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for being so stupid that it makes me laugh. And thank you for being smart enough to flame a story with a pairing you don't like when it clearly said that 'if you didn't like the pairing you shouldn't read the freaking story'.

Have a nice day :)

xxpUnK-rOcK-cHiCk02xx

AN2: So...now that that's done, yeah...please tell me what you think... :)

(Click that button down there...it'll give you magical powers--really, I'm not kidding.)


End file.
